Briar Beauty
'Briar Beauty ' is a Royal, destined with a happy ending after a century-long sleep. With this in mind, Briar decides to live life to the fullest. Briar secretly thinks that being a Rebel would be nice too, but sticks with tradition and follows her BFFA, Apple White. Personality Briar Beauty is shown to have a on-track mind; the princess tries to squeeze in as much fun and excitement as possible before she must sleep for hundred years, whether by shopping, throwing parties, or doing possibly dangerous stunts. Due to residual effects of the original sleeping curse, Briar tends to fall asleep at the worst times. To make up for sleeping in class, Briar is surprisingly good at studying. Briar also believes that joining the Rebels would have great benefits for her, but still is a Royal. Appearance Briar has brown eyes and wavy brown hair with pink streaks. Family Briar is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty from the story Sleeping Beauty. She also has eight little brothers, who seem to be just as adventurous as she is. Early Life Up to this day, Briar lives with eight lively brothers. Ever since she was a child, she always was pulling stunts and having fun around the house, including playing games and "quests" with her brothers. She still inherited her mother's trait, which was to unintentionally fall asleep. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Briar got her name from thorns and was named after her mother, whose other name was also Briar, besides Aurora and Sleeping Beauty. Briar also means the thorns of a rose. Briar is normally seen carrying roses as it is her represented flower. Sleeping Beauty has also shown a liking for roses. Friends Briars best friends is Apple White who she follows in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. She is also good friends with Blondie Lockes and her roommate Ashlynn Ella. Pet She has a unicorn called Divacorn that she got on her Legacy year. Romance Her destiny says her prince is hundred years away, so she is not dating. However, Hopper Croakington II has a huge crush on her. At first, she thought that Hopper was disgusting but they remain good friends. Powers While sleeping, Briar can hear anything from miles around. She usually uses this power to keep track of gossip. Outfit: Basic Briar wears sleeves and they are piled up with a bunch of rose heads. She wears a black necklace which is connected to her dress. On her top, she wears a fishnet layer and underneath is a fish-scale looking pink shirt. Her skirt has one frilly edge and it is pale pink. Briar wears a pair of pink crown glasses, silver rose earrings, a black bangle with a pink rose pendant and a pink rose ring. She carries a black pillow handbag with silver trim and a silver handle. Briar wears gray stockings and pink heels with straps that are meant to look like thorns. Outfit: Legacy Day Briar wears a headband which contain many pink roses on it. She wears a large rose head collar. She wears a dark maroon, pink and black dress. She wears a belt with a silver rose in the center. She wears a small translucent cape. Outfit: Getting Fairest Briar wears pink romper pajamas and night gown. The pajamas have black rose stem patterns and black lace trim at the top. Briar’s hot pink night gown has a light pink frilly trim. She also wears light pink wedge heeled slippers with roses on the toes. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party Briar wears a hot pink top with black fishnet surroundings and translucent light pink rose sleeves. She wears a ballroom gown-based design with rose and polka dot patterns. Briar thorn patterns surround the edges of the roses. Her skirt's inner layer is hot pink with black teapots. She accessorizes with a pale pink hat with pink roses. She wears black gloves and gray stockings with pink shoes. Color Scheme Briar's outfit consists of two colors: hot pink and black. Trivia * Briar's favourite food is rich milk chocolate. * Briar has a cousin called Isabella Beauty. Their main theme is roses. * Briar, like her mother, is named after a thorn. * Briar has a tendency of swaying her neck around when she talks like a valley girl stereotype and points her finger up in the air. * Briar would rather the Beauty Sleep Fesitval, in honour of her story Sleeping Beauty, was a dance festival with kicky music and a chocolate fountain. Gallery Briar zip lining - Poppy the Roybel.png|Briar zip lining Briar sleeping on her study book - Briar's Study Party.png|Briar sleeping on her study books Briar dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Briar dancing at the tea party Briar Beauty as a turtle - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png|Briar as a turtle in Apple's Birthday Bake-Off Briar's part of the dorm.png Briar Sleeping - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Briar sleeping Silhoette4.png|Silhoette Briar - Apple's Tale.png|Briar Talking Briar Beauty - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Briar Beauty the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty.png|Daughter of Sleeping Beauty Briar Beauty Card.png|Card Briar Beauty - Legacy Day.png|Briar on Legacy Day Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Briar Beauty Pages